Past
by Gustenave
Summary: Callie discovers something shocking about one of her friends, something that could destroy their frendship and put them both in danger. Will be a lot of Stef/Callie/Lena.


******This is my new fanfic, hope you like it please read and rewiev! **

Callie knocked on the ugly metal door, she waited a few seconds until

the door opened and a familiar face greeted her.

"Hi Cal!" Gabi smiled as she gave Callie a hug.

"Hi" Callie laughed a little surprised by the hug.

Gabbi showed Callie around in the small apartment, they stopped in the kitchen where Gabbi had put out some sodas.

"So, how's independent living?" Callie asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"It's hard." Gabbi took a sip of her soda "But it's ten times better then some foster home or a group home"

"Sound good" Callie simled.

They sat there and chatted for a few minutes until Gabi got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What?" Callie asked seeing the change in Gabi.

"Well.. I've met someone" Gabi simled

"Oh, chocker!" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" She said as she gently hit Callies' arm "I really like this guy"

"Okay, tell me about him"

"Well he's older" Gabi began " He's like 21"

"21?" Callie raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, I know" Gabi sighed " But I don't think about it that much and if I really like him does it really matter?"

"I guess not" Callie shrugged "How's he like?

"He's so sweet and nice. And he's a real gentleman"

"Well he sounds perfect" Callie laughed "What's his name?"

"Liam" Gabi answered with a smile.

Callie froze at the mention of that name. Could it be the Liam that raped her? No it couldn't possibly be. Could it? Callie felt herself getting worked up so she took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Cool" was all she managed to get out.

Gabi simled and pulled her phone out starting flipping through it, when she found what she was looking for she put the phone on the table.

"This is him" she gave Callie the phone. Callie stared at the picture. It was a picture of two people on the beach having a blast. One of them was Gabi and the other one was.. She took a deep shaky breath. The other person was Liam Olmstead. Callie felt sick. Gabi was dating Liam. That Liam. Callie felt suffocated in the small apartment and needed to get out of there. She stood up and told Gabi she needed to use the bathroom. She ran across the living room, when she reached the bathroom she closed the door and bent down over the toilet and threw up. When she managed to collect herself enough to stand up she splashed some water on her face and sat down on the toilet seat.

She pulled her phone out with shaky hands and called Stef.

Stef was just about to leave the station when she felt her phone buzz. She took it up and looked at the screen, it was Callie. "That's weird" Stef thought to herself, it wasn't like Callie to call, especially now when Stef knew that she was with Gabi. Stef pressed answer and put the phone to her ear.

Callie waited a few signals before she herd Stefs' voice on the other end.

"Hi sweets, what's up?"

"Stef" Callie said trying to sound as calm as possible " Are you still at the station" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave why?

"I was just thinking.. Um.. That maybe you could pick me up at Gabis'.. If it's not to much trouble.." Callie asked

"Yes I could. But didn't you just get there? Stef asked confused " Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we'll I just feel a little sick." Callie said

"Oh, does your stomach hurt?" Stef asked concerned

"A little"

"Ok I will be there in ten minutes. Just wait there."

"Ok bye"

"Bye honey" Stef said and hug up.

Ten minutes, Callie thought to herself, I can wait for ten minutes. She washed her hands and flushed the toilet one more time before she stepped out of the bathroom.

Gabi was still sitting in the kitchen when Callie came back from the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Gabi asked jokingly

"Um.. I'm not feeling that good. So Stef is coming to pick me up" Callie answered with a forced smile.

"Yeah you look kida pale" Gabi had just noticed that Callie didn't look too well.

It took Stef about 15 minutes to find Gabis' apartment. She parked the car and went to knock on the door. It wasen't long until Gabi opend the door.

"Hello Gabi, how are you?" Stef greeted with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank" Gabi smiled back "Callie will be here in a minute she's just gathering her things"

"Sounds good" Stef waited at the door a few minutes. When Callie came to the door and saw Stef she immediately felt safer. She didn't like to admit it but Stef and Lena really made her feel safe, they meant a lot to her. Callie was starting to get attached to them which she hated, she had learned never to get to close to anyone because than it will hurt more when they leave. Callie hugged Gabi good bye and got in the front seat of the car.

Stef watched her daughter closely, she looked pale and a little sick, but Stef could see that there was something more to why she wanted to get picked up so soon. Something Callie wasn't telling her.

"Buckle up, love" Stef said as she started the engine and pulled out if the parking lot.

"How are you feeling sweets?"

"Ok, I guess" Callie shrugged

Stef raised an eyebrow at her "Does you stomach hurt?"

"A little" Callie admitted "I mostly feel tired"

Stef put her hand on Callie forehead

"You don't feel warm"

Callie didn't feel warm but her forehead was sticky like she had been sweating a lot.

"I just think you need som rest"

Callie nodded and leaned back in the carseat.

By the time Stef and Callie came everyone was already home. When Callie opened the front door and Jude came rushing towards her.

"Hi baby" Callie smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi cal" he smiled

Callie and jude went to the living room and Stef went to the kitchen where Lena was cooking dinner.

"Hi babe" she smiled when she saw her wife approach her.

"Hi love" Stef smiled kissing her wife on the lips.

"Did I hear Callie com through the door?" Lena asked

"Yeah she called me and asked me to pick her up at Gabis'"

"Why? Weren't they going out for dinner?" Lena looked at her wife, confused.

"Yes they were but Callie called and said she didn't feel good."

"Oh is she ok?"

"I don't know" Stef answered sincerely "There is something she's not telling me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, love I don't know" Stef said as she pulled her wife close

"But we will find out"

the other end.

"Hi sweets, what's up?"

"Stef" Callie said trying to sound as calm as possible " Are you still at the station" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave why?

"I was just thinking.. Um.. That maybe you could pick me up at Gabis'.. If it's not to much trouble.." Callie asked

"Yes I could. But didn't you just get there? Stef asked confused " Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we'll I just feel a little sick." Callie said

"Oh, does your stomach hurt?" Stef asked concerned

"A little"

"Ok I will be there in ten minutes. Just wait there."

"Ok bye"

"Bye honey" Stef said and hug up.

Ten minutes, Callie thought to herself, I can wait for ten minutes. She washed her hands and flushed the toilet one more time before she stepped out of the bathroom.

Gabi was still sitting in the kitchen when Callie came back from the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Gabi asked jokingly

"Um.. I'm not feeling that good. So Stef is coming to pick me up" Callie answered with a forced smile.

"Yeah you look kida pale" Gabi had just noticed that Callie didn't look too well.

It took Stef about 15 minutes to find Gabis' apartment. She parked the car and went to knock on the door. It wasen't long until Gabi opend the door.

"Hello Gabi, how are you?" Stef greeted with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank" Gabi smiled back "Callie will be here in a minute she's just gathering her things"

"Sounds good" Stef waited at the door a few minutes. When Callie came to the door and saw Stef she immediately felt safer. She didn't like to admit it but Stef and Lena really made her feel safe, they meant a lot to her. Callie was starting to get attached to them which she hated, she had learned never to get to close to anyone because than it will hurt more when they leave. Callie hugged Gabi good bye and got in the front seat of the car.

Stef watched her daughter closely, she looked pale and a little sick, but Stef could see that there was something more to why she wanted to get picked up so soon. Something Callie wasn't telling her.

"Buckle up, love" Stef said as she started the engine and pulled out if the parking lot.

"How are you feeling sweets?"

"Ok, I guess" Callie shrugged

Stef raised an eyebrow at her "Does you stomach hurt?"

"A little" Callie admitted "I mostly feel tired"

Stef put her hand on Callie forehead

"You don't feel warm"

Callie didn't feel warm but her forehead was sticky like she had been sweating a lot.

"I just think you need som rest"

Callie nodded and leaned back in the carseat.

By the time Stef and Callie came everyone was already home. When Callie opened the front door and Jude came rushing towards her.

"Hi baby" Callie smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi cal" he smiled

Callie and jude went to the living room and Stef went to the kitchen where Lena was cooking dinner.

"Hi babe" she smiled when she saw her wife approach her.

"Hi love" Stef smiled kissing her wife on the lips.

"Did I hear Callie com through the door?" Lena asked

"Yeah she called me and asked me to pick her up at Gabis'"

"Why? Weren't they going out for dinner?" Lena looked at her wife, confused.

"Yes they were but Callie called and said she didn't feel good."

"Oh is she ok?"

"I don't know" Stef answered sincerely "There is something she's not telling me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, love I don't know" Stef said as she pulled her wife close

"But we will find out"


End file.
